Talk:Justice League Unlimited (DCAU)
Zod The Zod linked is the completely wrong one. --Revan's Exile (talk) 01:52, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not up-to-date. Which one should it be? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:29, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Here is the full story behind Ur-Zod (Don't know why the Ur part is first, especially considering who named him): After the events of the A Better World Part 1 & Part 2 the Justice League kept an eye on the Justice Lords. Lord Batman tried to teach the others what he learned from Batman. Eventually the effects of the weapon that stripped the Justice Lords of their power wore off, which led to the Superhuman World War (forces loyal to Lord Superman vs forces loyal to Lord Batman). Lord Batman was partially successful in his teachings, Lord Green Lantern, Lady Hawkgirl, & Lord Martian Manhunter accepted his teachings and embraced them which resulted in their refusal to participate in the Superhuman World War and their abandonment of Earth. The founders of the Justice League and Lord Batman led a war against the remaining Justice Lords. By this points Wonder Woman & Batman had entered a relationship. Lord Superman & Lady Wonder Woman were married by this point. The war lasted for a long time (I believe years). The Justice League eventually had to return to their own dimension (an invasion I believe was happening). Wonder Woman stayed behind with Lord Batman and they started a relationship. The ability to travel back and forth between the two universes was sealed by the Justice League. The war continued until Lord Batman's death at the hands of Lady Wonder Woman who in turn was killed by Wonder Woman. The war included some of the regular populace fighting in the name of the Lord Superman or Lord Batman. Lord Superman & Wonder Woman grew weary of war, they knew the only way to end the war was to follow a tradition used to unite nations in the past a Royal Wedding. For a time they were able to function as King & Queen of Earth separately and when required fight together to protect the Earth. Their hate for one another grew over time. Neither wanted to rule jointly, neither wanted to let the other rule alone. So to solve the problem and further unite the fracture they had an heir through the combining of their DNA via the synthesis of Kryptonian and Amazon technology. Before the baby could be born or named was kidnapped by Brainiac (Justice Lords version) much earlier than in the regular universe. Brainiac (Justice Lords version) had discovered Wonder Woman's original universe and gave the unnamed baby to Brainiac (Justice League version). Brainiac (Justice League version) gave unnamed baby to his ally Jax-Ur, Jax-Ur named him Ur-Zod. Eventually the Justice League rescued Ur-Zod from the Phantom Zone. --Revan's Exile (talk) 10:54, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :Then yes, it should be Ur-Zod and not Zod. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:00, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Main image Is it really DCAU or Futures End? — Karl Meing (talk) 03:54, October 15, 2019 (UTC) :This was asked on the comic page. Nobody knows. It could be either. I was just gonna undo edits and swap image credit. Not anymore. --[[User:BrawnyOak|'Brawny']][[Message wall:BrawnyOak|'Oak']] 05:03, October 15, 2019 (UTC)